Lines we owe
by Forkular
Summary: Sequel to Price we pay. Kairi stays locked up in her room and thinks everyday about her lost past. When would she finally stop suffering and feeling daft? "Why do they do this to me?" I ask, tears forming in my eyes. I want Sora.
1. Chapter 1

_**Lines we owe**_

Sequel to _**Price we pay**_

I recomend you read the first one before you even start a sentence with this one or else I might go (_looks up word on )..._melancholy, despondent, or even DAFT! My new favorite word....

Anyways, read the first one and if you have, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Daft (Oh yeah, my favorite word)

Out to soon.... Reckless without you... like no one's watching you. I wish.

I stay in my dark room curled up against the window on my bed.

Senseless, mindless, Daft, indeed. I stare out the window and see people I used to know, playing, having fun. What not...? I sit here and stare, I wish I could go out there. Well, it woukd then result them to stare at me and think what happened to me.

What happened to me?

I look down at my hands that glide along my arms, the cuts, deep and there. No one knows. They shouldn't know. They will only think bad of me. Because I'm not good to anyone. My family said so. I would rather be dead, they said, they told me to say things that caused me to cry.

_"I know." A girl with short black hair._

_"I'm sorry about yesterday." A silver haired boy._

_"I'm not human." A blond girl whispering in my ears._

_"Can I join?" A blond boy sitting next to me on the floor besides my small pool of blood._

_"I love you." The chocolaty brown hair, the cerulean eyes, hugging me._

_Memories._

I laugh silently to myself in the dark room until the day turns dark and I can no longer see my reminders of bruises, cuts, and scars. It made me happier and I loved it. Nothing could make me forget how I got these kind of scars. Mentally they say I'm crazy, physically they say I need help.

I don't need anyones help. They say that they will help, that they can help, but they're wrong, they only want to bring their reputation to a high point while they shine high and mighty and I ignore their light. Until they bend down and say to me that they can't do anything for me and I nod.

My mind is full. My body is hollow. I feel dead. I've felt like this more often now a days. When I felt like eating I starved myself. When I felt like sleeping you would see me with blood shot eyes looking at you. You wouldn't help me. You would pretend to care and then leave me like everyone else.

I like pretend, it's better than real. Then, maybe if I pretend to be hurt, pretend to be used, maybe it will all disolve and I will do better. But it never works. I try and I fail at it. Just like I failed on protecting who I loved. I couldn't do anything and I wonder how he's doing.

"Come out." Someone whispers. I stay in my corner until the voice comes inside and nudges me.

"Come on, it's fine. He's out. Mom is with him. We're alone." He smiled and I believed him. Like all the other times I believed him.

I stood up and walked downstairs to check if he was right, he was. There was no one there.

"Why? Why do they do this to me? Don't they do this to you?" I ask him quietly He shakes his head.

"They just want something to let their anger out on, they think that you were perfect for it since you hardly ever protest, you stay in your room with the lights turned off until they call you out for another game of theirs." He explains to me sitting across from me on the couch.

He was just like a replica of my cutting friend. But this kid was my step brother now and his name was Ven. "But why to me?" I keep on saying quietly.

"I don't know. When I was younger, this never happened before. I guess they just snapped." He said eyeing me concerned, "Do you want me to call the police?"

"I don' want their help, they wont believe me, no matter how many bruises cover me." I laugh. Why would they? I mean, I was sent there so many times before for numerous reasons of stealing and fighting, if I all of a sudden turn up like this they will laugh at me and tell me that I had it coming. They would never help me.

"But why not? You know that you will-" He starts.

"End up dead? Yeah, I know, and at this point I ould be ready for them to finish me off if only I could let go of him." I say patheticly hugging my knees.

"Who?" Ven asks furrowing his eyebrows.

"Sora." I sigh into my knees and get up to walk into my room when I see the hell parents car park in the drive way.

They open the door and tell the boy that it's his birthday, it's a happy day. They say that they're planning a party for him and he can invite whoever he wants. It's his day. His 18th birthday.

I'm only 16...turning 17 soon, Woho for me. I will throw myself a pity party of another year I have to go through with yells and beatings of me. Hell.

Ven says okay and calls his friends. He tells them about it and he calls friend after friend before sneaking upstairs to me and whispering "Surprise for you too, Kairi." and leave my door quickly and rushes back downstairs to tell his parents that it will be going down this Friday. They seem happy and they cheer for him.

Downstairs is a perfect family.

With a secret locked up upstairs.

A secret they would use for their joy.

A secret that cries deep inside and stays mindless.

I stay in my dark room curled up against the window on my bed. I wait for everyone to go to bed and drift to sleep.

My only escape.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Lying on the my faith.

Another day, a Saturday, Ven's day. His birthday.

I stay in my dark room and listen to the happy conversations he and his friends were having. Talking about what guys talk about, girls. I listen to them closely and my heart beats when they mention Namine and Xion. I listen hard and hear that they also mentioned my name and how I haven't been at school for a while. Ven's voice stayed quiet, for he knew that they were talking about the secret that was staying upstairs.

"The monsters don't let me go to school!" I want to scream at them. "They lock me up here and leave me to die!" I want to scream. But I don't. I stay silent and sink back into my bed looking out the window like I always do. It's all I can do now a days. Not like I could walk and roam around freely. Except for in my dreams.

They eat.

Have cake.

Laugh.

Play loud music.

And what not? I decide to write a small poem. Since it's the least I can do for his birthday.

_Your life has a meaning,_

_You always smile,_

_I always say bye,_

_you unwrap your gift I give to you,_

_for finally saying to me_

_You are a person in this world,_

_for you and me to see._

_Well, Happy Birthday Ven,_

_Kairi._

I put the pen down looking over my words, they hardly made sense anyways so I doodled a picture along it with balloons and presents. I sigh and was about to crumple and rip it up when a knock errupts my door. I'm scared as the knob turns, but I sigh when I see that it was Ven.

"Hey," He says.

"Hey."

"I brought you some cake." He states trying to sound up-lifting.

I take it and thank him. Then I hand him the paper and tell him it's the least I could do. He reads it and smiles. Then he says goodnight and closed the door behind him.

I sit next to the cake and taste the frosting. It was blue and sweet.

"Kairi." I shriek and turn around to see in disbelief, Namine sitting on my bed.

"Na-Namine..."I whisper and ramble a little.

"What's happening to you?" She asked in her usual shy and sweet voice.

"Oh, Namine! I-I hate it! I want to die! I don't want to stay here! Do you see what they do to me?!" I ask her desperate for her to recognize and see me.

"I see what's going on. Kairi, don't worry, we'll get you." She whispered.

"WAIT! Namine, where is Sora?!"

"He's fine." She said calmly and when I was about to touch her, she faded. Before my own eyes.

I was going crazy, Namine isn't here, I am delusional! What is wrong with me? I'm going freaking paranoid now a days. The bruises must be messing up my brain and now I can't tell real from illusion. That must be it. Because this is not real and I am going to die now.

I am planning on the right day, the right time, to do this.

I will die on Monday afternoon. So I won't go through this anymore. I expect to get all of the attention. So that the hell parents can go to jail and I can rest in peace.

_What about Sora?_ I hear someone's voice that was not mine in my mind.

"I'm never going to see him again." I say to myself, to the voice.

_He will never forgive himself, I know that._

"Well then I supppose you know a damn lot huh?" I grunt and sit on my bed.

_You know he still loves you_

"Shut up! I'm going razy, you're not real!

Silence...

_I know a lot of things, and this, this is not fake._

The familiar line "_I know a lot of things_..." I know who was messing with my head.

"Xion, please stop it." I whimper and fall asleep.

* * *

Sunday:

Only one more day and I will be free. I'm sure of it. I will live this day like I always do and then be free. No consequences. No nothing.

"KAIRI!" Angry voices.

I go downstairs happily in a blue jeans and a yellow T-shirt on. Maybe, they will kill me today and relive me! If only I'm lucky that is..."Yes?" I ask sweetly, this would be my day. Mine!

"Come here." Step father snarled and I obliged alking towards him as if nothing was about to happen. "What is wrong with you?" He shook me. I smiled.

"Nothing, whatever would be my problem? There's nothing wrong, _Daddy_." I smile with a creepy look on my face.

He laughed and started hitting me. I let him. Not that it matters. If you get beat everyday like me, then things like simple hits will not hurt anymore. He grabs a glass and smashes it against the table counter and holds it towards my face. He jams it in my arm and I keep on laughing.

_You're going insane._

The voice said. I ingored it and enjoyed the step father of hell slicing my wrist. It was like he was cutting for me, what an honor!

_Stop him!_

Xion keeps exclaiming in my head. I shake my head like a 6 year old.

Agateophobia, fear of insanity... I was past that fear already.

_Kairi, Sora will not make it if you die!_

I kept shaking my head while I was being thrown to the floor.

"STOP!" I heard Ven run through the door exclaim holding his fathers arm.

I look up frowning at Ven. He just ruined my plan of dying! What an idiot!

_Great job, Roxas._

I look confused, that wasn't Roxas! That was Ven, right? I look at his clothes. I look at them again, again, again.

It was Roxas.

How? Where's Ven?

"Ven, get off of your father, you know she deserves it!" I heard the mother scream like a banshee.

Roxas turned around to face her and she shut up right away. Roxas started beating on the man of hell and he smiled at me quickly.

NO! This couldn't be happening! What about my plan?! I have to have my plan!

Because in the end, Roxas will be killed and I don't want to be blamed! I'm sorry!

I run upstairs quickly and hear more voices enter the house. I kept running until I found my box that I've been preparing.

I pulled out the guitar strings that I've been collecting, wrapping them together to make them stronger. I fix it to make it work so that someone's head would fit through the small loop. I worked fast and my fingers played along as I lifted myself up to let my head go through the loop.

"KAIRI! KAIRI! OPEN THE DOOR!" I heard them bang on my door franticly and I laughed silently to myself.

My eyes widened when they busted the door open and I jumped. Now, hanging there, limp.

I couldn't see anything.

"WAKE UP! HOW STUPID ARE YOU?! DO YOU THINK WE WOULD LET YOU DIE?!" I heard various voices around me, I didn't believe it.

Why did they save me? Why couldn't they have left me to die? I wanted to die so I could see my family, see anyone who I wanted to see who died.

"Kairi." The one voice, the most important one shouted to me.

My eyes shot up and saw Sora.

What an angel.

"I love you." Tears fall from my face and I look at his worried face.

"Why did you do that?!" He yelled at me.

"Did you see what I had to go through, Sora?" I whisper to him.

"But you could've gotten out of it!" He yelled at me and got quieter when he leaned in to kiss me softly. "Remember our talk about losing you?"

I remember and my eyes go wide, I nod like crazy.

"I really did lose you today. You were lucky that Xion saved you." He said to me and I looked down to the floor and then to Xion.

She smirked, "I know a lot of things, and CPR is one of them."

"Sora, I'm sorry!" I wrap my arms around his neck. and sob.

He picks me up like a princess and I feel tired in his arms. "I know, Kai...I know." he hushes me and the last thing I see before falling asleep is everyone looking at me with smiles on their faces, mainly the grinning Roxas who was bleeding and Namine picking shards out of his body.

I swear, I had it good.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Killing time.

When I woke up eberyone was around looking down at me.

"Where is he? What did you do with them?" I shout, the first thing I say.

"I stuffed them in the closet to shut them up." Roxas said as if I was dumb.

I chuckle, "No, really, where are they?"

"You've known me long enough to know that I wasn't joking." Roxas said seariously.

"We called the police and they picked them all up. They're going to be prosecuted. If you want, you can show up to show pgysical evidence." Namine said to me.

"I'll go..." I say quietly and try to get out of bed when Sora stepped towards me.

"I think you should have cake." He smiles and hands me over a piece of sweet joy.

It said 'Sora' all over it. I took a bite of it and you could never taste anything sweeter. He basicly filled it overload with sugary stuff and called it good. I laughed at the thought of Sora baking in the kitchen I stopped and looked over at Riku who winked. Thank god he helped Sora.

* * *

"So, I guess that you can't say that I helped much with the project can you?" Sora said rubbing the back of his neck at Yuffie.

She grunted, "Yeah, I wrote the paper all by myself, got more research, and I did the presentation all by myself!" She exclaimed to both of us, obviously pissed. We apoligized and found out that she was acting nicer lately. Nice enough to say 'hi' to me once in every while passing in the halls. We never talked that much but at least she wasn't targeting me anymore.

"Hey! Let's move it!" Riku said to me as I got in the drivers seat.

"Come on, I haven't ridden this for such a long time! Give me KUDO'S!"

"Don't tell me you're saying that too!" Roxas growled.

I giggled and started the engine driving this time like Roxas always does and I could tell that Riku was satisfied.

At least I could please one...Roxas was complaining on getting an even _faster_ car. He is a speed creep.

"Hey, how about we pay Axel a visit?" I smile evily. "I want my Jacuzzi..." I smile and drive towards the old mansion.

When I was _home_ I wandered in the old kitchen we lived in...my old room, the living room and looked at it all. I haven't been here in such a long time... When I saw red spikes approach us I stood there croosed arms.

"Oh, how nice to see you came to pay a visit!" Axel smiled.

"I only came here to get what's mine."

"Which is?"

"My Jacuzzi." I smile deviously.

He gasped, "NO! I love it!"

"I want it! Roxas, you know what to do!" I shout at the blond and he nodded running out to the back and after about 10 minuted he came back in with the Jaccuzi in the box it came in.

"That will so, not fit in your car."

"Thinking about it..." I say to myself, "Where are we going to put it?" I asked everyone.

"How about our place?" Namine and Xion said in unsion.

"Why? Don't you have an inside pool or something?" Riku said to them.

"Exactly! A Jaccuzi won't be a big fuss to them. If we want it. We get it." Namine smiled and linked armswith Roxas. "Ill just go call my butlers and they can take care of it all!" She laughed out loud and it kind of scared me at first but I went along.

"Can...can I come too?" Axel frowned.

"You can do whatever you always do...what is that anyways?" Roxas asked.

"Oh, I'm a psyhiatrist. Or how ever you explain someone who talks to disturbed people. But I'm special for teens." He said.

And we cared rather less and just left with our Jaccuzi when Xion's and Namine's truck came that dragged my present away. We drove after it soon later and looked back at the mansion once more.

* * *

In a matter of seconds I was swimming in the pool enjoying life once more, playing with Roxas seeing who could hold their breath under water longer.

Then somehow...I ended up in a whirlpool with Sora, alone, and was making out with him like crazy. I bet the chlorine had gotten to our head. I was on his lap when all of a sudden somone, rude, interrupted with a pale face.

"She's dead!" Namine's pale face.

"What are you talking about?" I ask her with a confused face.

"Yuna! Yuna is dead!"

"What? How?" I ask gasping getting off of Sora who muttered a small complaint but kept quiet.

"She was found in school and she was drowned."

"Who did it?"

"They're trying to figure that out!" Namine almost started to cry.

Yuna was such a sweet girl. She confessed to Tidus and was togehter with him. I don't know anyone who had anything against her. So what if it is some kind of random murder and they're going crazy killing off anyone as they pleased?

I run towards Xion and she listened to what I had to say. She didn't know who it was because she hasn't been to the sceen yet, but still.

"Is it random murder?" I cry at her.

She shakes her head. "No it's planned that's what I know." She quieted down..."And one of us is next." She stared up at me.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Still puppet

"What the hell do you mean, one of us is next?" I blurt at her sounding angry and scattered over my words.

"We should go to the mansion and stay there together." SHe said to all of us.

We nodded and dried off. When everyone gathered back in the living room where we stood still with shaking arms and damp hair.

We headed outside and Roxas stood in front of the car the car keys next to his feet. "Our tires are slashed." He yelled back to us.

"WHAT?!" We scream and run over to check and yes indeed, there was a tire right there, flat and ripped apart.

"Maybe I should go in the house and call someone while you guys investigate." Roxas stated.

"NO! We will not split up, don't you watch horror movies? That's hwat they want you to do! So they can kill us off easily." Riku retorted back at Roxas and pulled him back.

"So what do you think we should do?"

"It's getting pretty dark soon so I guess we have no better choice but to walk towards the mansion." Xion said to us all as we linked arms and started walking down the road in pairs one after the other.

Roxas and Namine in the front, Sora and I in the middle, and Xion and Riku in the very back. We walk until ithe sun sets and Namine tells us that we only have about 45 more minutes until it hits completely dark.

Roxas hurries and when Namine trips over so many bushes and such in the forest Roxas decides to carry her on his back. Sora glanced around a couple of times and took my hand.

It was too late, it was already so dark that we could almost only see figures and it was hard to see faces that were less than 10 feet away from you.

"Roxas, I can walk." I hear Namine get off of Roxas's back and just a couple of seconds later I start walking with her.

It has been very dark and we were silent as we walked in tiny parts.

"Xion, can you tell how far it is until we get there?" I ask after 10 minutes of silence.

No one answered.

"Hello? Xion? Sora?" I ask a little frowning.

"Roxas, Riku?!" Namine sounded desperately looking around clutching my hand, "We lost them!" She whined walking hesitantly pulling me with her.

"Slow down, I don't even know where we are going! Namine, that hurts my arm!" I scream at her when her fingers dig deep into my skin.

She turned towards me looking at my face very closely.

Horror.

Her eyes were that golden shade, the same one that Riku had that one day when-

"You will come with me, if you talk to me at all you will die quicker than I have planned for you." She snapped in this nasty voice, it wasn't Namine, oh god, it's posessing her body!

I shut up with wide eyes at it pulls me farther and farther into the woods. I felt a little blood from my lip as I bit it furiously.

I would die after all, huh? Who would've known, I guess my death is inevitable, right?

My body gets hauled against a tree and I don't defend myself. But this time it's not because I want to die, but I don't want to hurt Namine's body, it would be painful for me and her both, mentaly.

_Where are you?_

Xion's voice again.

_Xion, I kind of can't talk right now because I'm about to be killed_

I wasn't able to hear a reply, more like I didn't listen to it because I was swung at with a knife and I dodged away from the tree starting to run wildly away from her.

Damn.

I fell down and started to slide on the dark leaves that were embracing me like a nightmare.

I breathed so heavily and loudly I couldn't hear myself think! When I look behind me I see the posessed Namine walking towards me with the knife in her small posessed hands.

What the hell did I ever do in the first place?

"You are alive? Why, I want you dead." She yelled at me.

"WHAT DID I DO?!"

"You did everything!"

_Everything?_

_What? I have no idea what whoever it is, is talking about._

"You were born again damn it! You were reborn! WHY?!" She screamed at me an lunged trying to get a hold of me.

But I scrambled up and began sprinting away faster until I could see the mansion and no one behind me.

I entered it and found Sora standing in the hall biting his nails until he saw the un-collected me.

"KAIRI!" He yelled and pulled me into one of his special embraces that would usually make me tingle if I weren't being chased and almost killed by one of my best friends who was possessed by some kind of spirit who wants me dead.

Everything is so complicated.

"Xion, Namine is-" I blurt out when I see her

"I know." She hushed me and tapped Sora to let me go.

"It's not temporarily. She will be used until the spirit does what it wants to fulfill. What did it say to you?"

"It said that it was my fault and that I was reborn."

"She simply wants to kill you then."

"But what the hell did I ever do?!" I yell at my hands and cover them with my hands.

"You didn't do anything. It must be some kind of ancient spirit who had something against you because you're some kind of re-production of someone she hates." Xion explained and I stred at her words hanging in the air letting me fall with every breath she took.

* * *

_Year of 1876:_

_I was completely in love. I was soon to be married to a man I didn't even like, but I wanted to live together with who I truly loved. I wanted to stay with him._

_Sora Hikari._

_He was perfect, flawless, but there was one problem underneath it all, and that would be my destiny and a girl._

_Kairi Meltar._

_Why had they fit so perfectly? Why wasn't I the one he told he loved. Why wasn't I good enough? What have I've done to deserve such pity and loveless eyes?_

_"But I love you!" I yell the obvious at him._

_"I can't be with you, no matter how much you want me to." He replied to me and left me in my room laying on the floor slumped down on the fround._

_Like a still puppet he was done playing with._

_He loved Kairi Meltar, a comoner, a normal and such plain girl, why? She wasn't rich as I was, she wasn't as beautiful as I was. What made her so special to him? _

_I had beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, wasn't I perfect enough? I weighed the least for my age and I was shorter than him, making me the perfect height. My face had no marks, no nothing, only beautiful shades of pink brushed my cheeks._

_Yet the Meltar girl had red witchy hair and she always had dirty clothes, wretched color of eyes that she always tried to hide. Nothing about her looked very attractive to me, so why was such a beautiful man in loe with such a girl like her?_

_Was she pressuring him too? What if she has something to press him by so he ould be forced to do as she says._

_That must be it!_

_But I was wrong. He loved her, he kissed her, he held her, and I stood there like a fool wondering, instead of being happy for such a lucky girl. She may have been lucky, but I still didn't even like her. I mean, I was perfect. Everyone wanted me, so why hadn't he?_

_It was the night I first seen my to-be-husband. And it wasn't anything I have ever seen._

_It wasn't a man._

_It was a woman._

_A woman! She had short black hair and blue eyes, she was as flat as a board and skinny to the bone. She had a pretty face but that was it! No one could expect me to marry a woman._

_"So you know now, huh?" She laugehd slowy after I had barged in while she had been changing. Why couldn't I tell that the **he** was a **she**? Did that red head curse me with this?! "By the way, what is your name?" She asked normaly._

_"Shouldn't you know?! I was going to marry you! I was going to be your wife! You don't know much, do you?" I spat at her rudely._

_"I know a lot of things, Namine." She said back with those piercing blue eyes._

_"Look! You even knew my name! You didn't have the need to ask, I will however, not marry you." I hissed and sat down on my bed ith crossed arms._

_She got up and her black hair was tucked behind her ears, she bent down and cupped my face moving it left and right._

_"What?"_

_"They're all right." She sighed letting go of my face._

_"About what?!" I snap._

_"You may have a pretty outside, but your inside is completely raw and hollow. You're nothing more but a shell." She said and those words hurt me so deeply, they had hit so hard. "That's why the he doesn't want you, the reason he wants the other girl is because she isn't like you. Behind that dirt that covers her is a much much more beautiful person than you will ever be."_

_Those hurt even more._

_That night, I puked until I was skinier. So that he would love me more when I realized that the real problem here, wasn't me, but Kairi._

_So I headed towards her. She was a maid in my service afterall, so why not?_

_"You need to clean that." I hiss down at her old rags she's been wearing. I point behind myself where I had left footsteps on purpose for her to clean._

_She glared at me, she dared! "You know what?! You did it, you clean it!" She threw the dirty rag at my face and the smell was so horrid I threw it back immeadiatly._

_"How dare you?!" I scream and I pour the bucket of water over her. She was soaked in bubbly water and her eyes were burning so badly that she covered them screaming so loudly that when as soon as I left, I saw Sora running over to her screaming and squirming on the floor._

_I wanted her to die for doing this, taking him away from me, saying those words and throwing that disgusting thing at me! _

_She would pay much more._

_The next day she paid me a visit, not a nice one at that._

_"Leave my presence!" I demanded her pushing her to the door._

_She pushed me back with ease, her weak little arms were tough, "NO! I will not leave! And I will not because I want you to apoligize to me!"_

_"For what? I did nothing wrong?!" I yell at her dirty face covered in dirt and her hair that was loose in a tail._

_"You know what you did. And that wasn't nice at all. You should apoligize!"_

_"You're the one who took him away from me, and now you want me to apoligize? No, I don't believe so. You will stay as this old woman of nothing and useless piece of work. I am in love with him! He told me he loved me!"_

_"No he didn't! He never said anything to you, he's only been here 3 times!"_

_"That's a lie! He's been here for more than 2 years! I've talked to him, and I've told him I loved him and he loved me! He said we would get together and he said that he will come back and take me as his own. Now he's back after such a long time and you take him away with you uglyness!" I scream at her._

_"You're the real uglyness, you're acting like a coward!" She dared yell at me._

_That's when it happened._

_I killed her._

_I ran towards her and put my hands around her throat, she fell by the impact and I was on top of her, chocking her while screaming, "YOU'RE A LIAR! HE LOVES ME! HE DOESN'T LOE YOU! HE LOVES ME!" I yell over and over again before she fell._

_She closed her eyes and her body went limp._

_I let go of her throat and watched her lay there. Dead at my feet._


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Death dance

I stayed hugged against Sora for the night, the mansion was empty and we all decided it was for the best to stay in the living room. It was so cold and the dark shadows outside made me imagine things that could happen but I wish wouldn't. I knew that we could be safe if we went inside the secret room, but I don't know why I didn't tell them about it, it just felt like something I should keep to myself and honestly,

I never felt very safe in that room anyways.

The rain thudding against the windows, the thunder and lightning brushing my skin in my thoughts. "Sora." I whisper clutching his shoulders. I was shivering and shaking.

"She's close." Xion said hugging her knees with wide eyes. We knew she was talking about the thing that wanted to kill us, however, how did she exactly know these things? Xion always said that she knew a lot of things, but I believe she's more than just an average smarty.

A knock echoed in the halls leading towards our living room. Namine was knocking...what stopped her from barging in?

Xion laughed lightly, "She's trying to play a game with us. She's just knocking to freak us out because she's already in the house."

The light switch flipped on revealing Xion sitting there cranning her neck at the knife held to her throat, held by non other but Namine's small cold fingers that were being forced to do things she would never do.

"Xion is right. I'm already in here, but then. Whoever might be at the door?" Namine gave the creepiest smile I've ever seen. Her hair wet and crazy holding the knife to Xion as if t were nothing.

"Why don't you run? Go check who is at the door." She warned us jerking her haid towards Sora when he gasped hitting the back of his head against the wall. Her eyes met his and her facial expression softened, "You're here for me again?" She smiled dropping the knife and trotting lifelessly at Sora. Xion fell to the ground breathing heavily and taking the knife and stuffing it in her pocket.

"I-I don't know you." Sora stuttered at her standing before his chocolaty brown spikes.

"But you said we would be together." She frowned playfuly. The knock on the door turned into slams and eager cries. "I want to be with you, but she's in the way. She was always the problem." Her glare turned to me as she started walking towards me. Roxas started to run and held her back.

Namine started screaming at me and pulled at Roxas's grip. "KAIRI RUN!" He shouted at me and I went to the place that made most sense to me, even if I were scared from it. I ran upstairs to my empty room and search for the door. When I find it I skip down and close it behind me. The bed is still there and everything. Everything in place.

I hear a bunch of screams from my friends being left with the spirit posessing Namine. I shudder and cry at my own selfish ways. But they're my friends, they're only trying to protect me, right? So why go this far? What if she kills them, it will be my fault and I will never forgive myself for it.

The screams are stopped by a loud boom and then I hear footsteps towards my hiding place.

There is no way she found it! But she did. And I watched her jump down to me with ease and walk towards me. I could see blood on her. Not her blood...

"What have I done?!" I almost scream but hold myself back.

"Oh, Kairi. You have done nothing, yet so much. Why did you have to be born again? Why do you try to inflict pain on me when I try to be in peace with Sora." She walked towards me sitting against the cold stone wall trying to scramble up but failing to even lift myself.

"Please. Let me go." I whimper closing my eyes when her hands grab the sides of my head.

"You listen to me, tell me, why did you say that? He was here for more than 2 years but you said it was only a couple of days."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I try to say with her hands on my head.

"You know." She hissed loudly at me shaking my head until I was dizzy, "YOU KNOW!" She screamed and slammed my head against the cold hard wall. I felt a hot liquid trickle down my neck as I whisper to myself that I am going to die if she continues this.

She slams my head against the wall again and I couldn't see anymore.

* * *

_You need to wake up!_

No, I don't, it's nice and warm here, I can stay here. It's so nice...

_GET UP!_

Why? What for? I don't need to...

_Kairi, if you die, I will kick your ass in hell, or heaven, depending how nice you've been._

There is no such thing, if I am dead, nope, there's nothing. No hell, no heaven. Nothing. I don't see anything, don't feel.

_Really, no neeed to act all smart ass now, that's my role! So just shut up and do as I say, Sora is going to hit you if you don't get up._

He would never.

_He just did. Did you feel that?_

Feel what?

_Get up or else I will be forced to do this. Yes, I know CPR._

I am trying, I really am. But I can't get up.

_Try harder for my sake!_

I can't get past. They're pulling me back.

_Tell them to 'fuck off' for all I care, get rid of them!_

I-I can't hear you.

_Dam- she's not- NO- passing- oh god....please!_

Please, tell Sora I love him.

"I LOVE YOU!" I hear the angel say and then I fall back asleep. Dead.

I feel hands around me, I'm breathing? Or is it fake? Am I alive? Or dead...illusions?

My head feels so heavy...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: In my skin

It smells so like flowers, I taste the air, it tastes like needles, I move my hand, I feel a soft fabric. I try to open my eyes but they shut right after I manage to see a flash.

"I think she's waking up."

Roxas? Is that you? What are you doing here? Don't tell me she killed you too?

"Oh my god, is she okay?"

Lovely, they must've gotten Riku also, huh?

"She'll be fine. She will wake up soon." A unfamiliar voice sung and I heard footsteps enter and leave.

A hand grabs mine, it's warm and soft, I feel their pulse against mine, "Kairi, I wish this wouldn't have happened..." He whispers and I feel a body next to mine.

Don't tell me Sora passed away too and we're together!

"I thought you were gone- again." He laughs bitterly, "Yes, why do you always slip away from me so easily? But I'm greatful that you're here." He whispered and stroked my fair hair.

I wanted to wake up. To see his face. I wanted to say his name and hold him. So why couldn't I? It was so simple to me but physicaly challenging and far to reach. Sora. Why are you so far from me even though you're right next to me?

I fall back asleep and dream of a meadow full of flowers and I run in them and play and lay in them staring into the sky, at the clouds as I childishly try to reach for them.

* * *

I hear music and I recognize the song, the song that was playing when I was dancing with Sora...such a nice song.

I felt someone lay next to me, holding me in an embrace that I wanted to return.

My hands felt so hard and numb. But I really wanted to, I struggled and try to reach him and my weak arms only managed to wrap around him so that I could try to pull myself closer to him.

"Kairi..." He whispered into my neck and I smiled even though I couldn't talk at the moment. We just layed there and I tried to open my eyes.

"S-So-Sora..." I mumble into his chest and nuzzle towards him.

My eyes were tired when I opened them to see him I tried to cran my neck towards him to look into his bright cerulean eyes that greeted me with a warm smile. "Kairi, I love you."

I smile at him weakly and he lets me go and he stands up. I frown and he sits at the edge of my bed holding my hand. I stare at him with my head on my pillow."I-" I croak trying to start. He stops me.

"No, please, don't waste your energy on words, if you can show it in actions." He whispers to me. He leaned down to my face and kissed me softly with his nice and soft lips. I kissed him back and he placed on soft hand on my cheek.

We continued like that until we were interrupted.

"Excuse me but her heart race increased, I was wonder- oh..." A doctor barged in the door to see us having a special make out session.... "I see what made her heart race increse now..." He laughed lightly and I turned red trying to hide. EMBARESSING!

"We were just-ehm..." Sora hesitated and the doctor raised his hand to stop him.

"A healthy heart rate is good. Just don't scare me like that!" He lauged which caused me to turn even more red, "Let me ask her a couple of questions...one, which concerns you." He pointed to Sora.

"Me?" Sora asked pointing at himself and the doctor nodded.

"Is there any chance that Kairi could be pregnant?"

My eyes went wide and I felt like dissapearing, I blushed so hard I bet my face was the same color as my hair.

"N-no. We haven't even...you know, yet..." Sora turned away from me and looked at the floor.

The doctor laughed some more jotting down a couple of lines on his board. "You're some strange couple..."

"When will she be able to get out?" Sora asked concerned and worried holding my hand once more and squeezing it lightly.

"I guess she's free to go, but if she goes through some strange things, report it right away, okay?"

I looked up at Sora happily and hugged him.

* * *

Sora carried me outside because I was still feeling a little woozy. I saw Xion, Riku, and Roxas. Roxas in the front seat, as always, but one was missing, Namine.

I looked at Sora hinting towards the car.

"Oh, Namine...huh? Well....I'll leave that to Xion to explain." Sora said smugly dropping me in the back of the car next to Riku and him. I stayed quiet during the ride and Roxas seemed uber tense.

"Come on, up you go." Sora said lifting me up again to carry me towards his place where he was staying with Rinoa. Everyone else followed and I sat down on the couch. Rinoa offered us bubble tea and I accepted even though bubble tea is not bubbly...

"So, about Namine." Xion started and Roxas sat next to me squeezing my hand for support. He was like my brother that I always wanted..."She, she dissapeared." Xion chocked on her words.

"W-Wha-?" I start swallowing as Roxas almost crushed my hand, but it felt weirdly, comfortable..."M-My best friend? She-she's gone?" I blurt and saying the words hurt me physicaly and mentaly.

"Yes. After what happened with you. I was hurt and Riku, Sora, and Roxas helped me to the hidden room which you never told me about...anyways. We saw you slumped against the wall. And there was all this blood around you..." Xion paused turninf to Riku to continue.

"We grabbed Namine and pulled her away from you while Sora tried to get you up...by weirdly, Xion asking him to slap you. Which didn't work even after Sora got the courage and imagined you were someone he really wanted to hurt. You still layed there while I held Namine away. She was a pain..." Riku looked at Roxas who looked me in the eyes.

"I-I tried to get Namine back. So I tried talking to her. She started saying all these weird things about me and Sora and how it was all her fault. How she realized that I was the one and you did nothing wrong. She started crying and I tried to hug and comfort her. So, then she walked towards you." Roxas looked over at Sora who continued the story.

"She came to you and whispered that she was sorry. Then she kissed your cheek and turned facing the opposite wall where you were laying at. She said that this was the same place where she strangled this Meltar girl and she whispered sorry once more. Then, she fainted and dissolved into...what were those, Xion?"

Xion swallowed hard, "She dissolved into a bunch of Purple Hyacinths, the meaning of those flowers are- _Sorrow, gorgive me, I am sorry_- are the exact definitions." She said to me as I stared in disbelief.

A tear stroked my cheek.

"She's not completely gone. She's just lost." Xion continued caressing my shoulder and drinking her tea.

"Don't worry, she'll show up." Roxas said to me sounding a little sad.

"I'm so sorry." My throat burned as I hugged Roxas in sympathy.

I brushed the tears away from my eyes and didn't give into sad thoughts because I know that I would see Namine.

Very soon.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: May be forgotten

2 months without Namine was so agonizing at first but everyday I told myself, she will come, so I have something to look forward to.

We were hanging out at Roxas's place, we were pretty hungry after school and Riku grabbed the phone to order something while Roxas, Xion, Sora and I sat down on a couch.

"Pretend you're all alone in some crazy fluffy box, how did you get there?" Sora questioned me.

"Uhm...maybe I lost my mind?" I tilt my head.

Sora nodded turning to Xion, "What about you, Xion?"

"I was probably not guilty of something. Innocent man accused here!" She smiled dramaticly and I could hear Riku chuckle at that from the phone.

"I am not sure if I really want to ask Roxas..." Sora eyed Roxas cautiosly. "I mean, you in a fluffy box, how did you get in there?"

"Psycho room, probably my room, 'bed time for Roxy!'" He grinned and we bursted out in laughter.

"You should make a sitcom about your life." I point at Roxas.

"They should-but they say that I'm too-'odd' or 'angry' to do such. Rude isn't it?"

Riku walked into the room and changed the channel on the T.V.

"What did you order?" I ask curiously.

"Food."

"Very detailed." I roll my eyes sarcasticly and flip through the channels. "Oh! My favorite movie!" I exclaim at the screen.

"Grease? Seariously?"

"Well, yeah! It's just one of the best movies I've ever seen in my whole entire life!" I grin watching the screen closely. I sing along with the songs loudly and enthusiastic, "OHHO UOHHOHO!" I screach in a high off sounding pitch.

"My ears are bleeding!" Roxas shouted tackeling me from my bed so I slipped and crashed to the flour and stopped singing for a second.

"Shuapuadiupidy do!" I screach again before being hit by a bunch of pillows.

"The door." Xion said calmly and as always it rang a half a minute later. "I got it." She walked away with Riku.

"So..." I sit up holding one of the pillows against my stomach. "UOHO!" I start again.

"Shut it!" Roxas shouts as Sora laughs.

"No, you know what, Roxas? Go into your fluffy box room corner thingie!" I smirk and get slapped across the face with a pillow, "Roxas, wow, I never thought you were into something as feminine as pillow fighting! IT-IS-ON!" I yell and attack him.

"Sora, tell your girlfriend to be all over you instead of me!" Roxas cried from under me trying to half heartedly suffocate him.

Sora picked me up with ease and I sprang out of his arms to skip into the hall singing.

"She is so energetic today." I could hear them mutter after me.

"Shananana chang chang changidy shuap shuap!" I continued and smelled the food from downstairs. "Pizza? I wanted a challenge with chopsticks!" I frown and think for a while, "Wait, I'm going to try to eat Pizza with chopsticks! HA!" I exclaim.

After eating and smiling, and laughing for some more, I tried killing more time by having small contests with Roxas. I won, most of them.

"I think I should leave now." Riku and Xion sighed in unision.

"But why-hy? We could have a sleep over!" I try to convince.

Their eyes went wide and they shook their heads in disagreement quickly.

"Fine, be that way...maybe I could-" I start and Roxas stops me.

"You are not staying here for the night, no matter how much I love all of you guys-I have to say get out of my house!" Roxas rushed us all out and Sora and I frowned scratching on his door with our hands.

"Pwease?"

"I'm calling the cops and telling them that there's a disturbance if you don't leave!"

"They'll probably think the disturbance was you..." I mutter giggling taking Sora's hand and walking home.

"Can I stay with you tonight?" I ask lightly.

"S-sure?" He turned a little lovely shade of red.

* * *

"I'm bored..." I mutter sitting with Sora on his bed turning the T.V off, "Let's-"

"You suck the energy out of me." He sighed laying back, "It's like-3 in the morning and you're acting like this's a huge party and you, you're apparently drunk." Sora pulled me down with him and kissed me slowly.

"Mhm..." I say between one of our kisses.

Soon, I find myself under the covers with him and I thought it was going kind of far.

"I promise-this wont turn into-you know." He blushed.

I nodded and tugged on his shirt.

"I said it wont turn into this." He groweled playfuly.

"It's not-I'm just so warm..." I smirk.

"Let me get this straight- you're warm, so you take MY cothes off?" He raised an eyebrow.

I nod smiling, I keep tugging on his shirt until his bare-lovely-dreamy-adoring-perfect-nicely shaped chest was exposed to me. I wanted to faint at the sight of this!

"Kairi- I swear, this wont turn into that, no matter how much you want it to." He grinned a little trying to stop laughing.

"I'm not trying to! And what do you mean that it wont?"

"If you didn't want to, then you wouldn't be asking!" Sora kissed my neck.

"I-I don't." I squirm.

"Liar." He whispers in my ear and it made me shudder.

"S-sora, I'm not lying!" I protest weakly.

"Of course." He purred chuckeling a little. (And no, it didn't happen!)

We kept messing around and giggling until we finally fell asleep and I had a nice dream.

I the morning I heard the door open and we froze poking out of the blankets.

Roxas and Rinoa stood there with their jaws hanging open gaping at the shirtless Sora and the squirming me.

Rinoa started laughing with Roxas, "You 2 are some weird couple!" They pointed.

Rinoa wiped a tear away, "Please tell me that you two didn't have-"

"NO!" I blurt jumping out of Sora's arms and out of the bed. "I was just-not-I mean..." I studder quickly.

Roxas nodded, "Sora-I'm so dissapointed, there's a girl in your bed and you-you don't do anything!" He chuckled and I shot him a dirty glare which he returned with a smile.

"Good ,good, now there's breakfast downstairs.

"Your cooking sucks!" Sora groaned at Rinoa, "Some house mother you are!"

"Shut it! I didn't cook it! I bought it!" She protested puffing her cheeks.

"You managed to mess up my last breakfast, and it was cereal! Come on!" Sora returned in a searious tone walking downstairs.

She bought some donuts and muffins and I took one with happiness eating it while sitting on the couch with Roxas, watching the TV. Sora was arguing with Rinoa about bannana chips-don't ask.

I flips through the channels and stop on some teen show. I stop and drop the remote staring at the screen. Watching some kids perform the ending song, 'we go together' from grease, but tha wasn't it.

This wasn't happening!

"Kairi, they're just making a remake of Grease in a musical-stop acting like they're about to mess it up!" Roxas complained.

I grabbed his head with both of my hands forcing him to stare at the screen. "Look at the freaking screen!" I make him stare at it without a choice.

"Kairi- stop i- OH MY GOD!" He shouts.

"You see it too?"

"Is that Vanessa Hudgens?" He jokes sounding over dramatic.

"I can't believe you don't recognize Namine!" I shout at his face making him look closely at the main character who was dancing with some guy.

"Wha-NAMINE?!" He screams gaping at the TV. "Holy shit, I mean, it IS NAMINE!"

"Exactly now shut up, they're going to have a interview with her!" I shush him and watch the screen closely.

"I love acting!" She smiles, "It's so great!" She continues.

"But what's up with her hair and eye color? Are those contacts? Why does she hide those beautiful blue eyes? Why did she cut her hair? I liked it long!" Roxas whined.

"Stop complaining! We just found your girlfriend, and there she is making out with some guy!" I exclaim throwing my hands at the screen.

"Yeah, but she's all over in Hollow Bastion, you know how far that is from here, plus, she's a movie star, we won't get near her, we won't be able to share the same air!"

I nod. "I guess we need to pack up and go today!" I smirk.

Finally, we found my best friend, and she's acting in my favorite movie...

I wanted that role! But anyways-not the point!

I grab a near by phone and call Xion, she picks it up immeadiatly.

"Xion I need you to-"

"I know. Remember? I'll be right over with Riku." She said and hung up.

I always wanted to go to Hollow Bastion.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Roadtrip?

"Riku-Kairi is kicking my seat!" Roxas whined.

"Shut up and continue to drive!" Riku demanded.

"No need to be so mean...meanie." Roxas pouted keeping his eys on the road and getting on the highway.

A car next to us sped up and rode past Roxas which seemed to irritate him to death.

"Oh it is on..." Roxas mumbled starting to speed up.

"Roxas stop it! You're going to run into something!" I shout pleading with him to stop.

He was having a little speed competition with the car next to us, "I shall defeat them! And win!" Roxas roared happily and his eyes was filled with fire.

"Kairi, just leave the idiot be, he's temporarily under severe shock that someone 'challenged' him to his own game. He'll get tired soon." Riku yawned falling back in his seat and starting to sleep.

How can he keep calm like that?! Wait, bigger mystery, how an he sleep with the maniac laughter that Roxas has been giving.

Sora and Xion were the only quiet ones through the ride and it concerned me.

I turned to Sora, "Sora-Sora, are you okay?" I batt my eyelashes and pout leaning on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, Kai-Kai." He sighs stroking my hair and I enjoyed it.

Roxas started roaring in laughter.

"If Roxas smiles when things go wrong, then that means that he found someone to blame it on." Xion mumbles, her eyes also shutting as she yawns and falls asleep.

"How do they do it?" Sora asked stonished.

"I really do not know..." I answer gawking at them, with Roxas still laughing like a lunatic.

After insane laughter, which didn't end until Roxas started to lose his voice and complain.

"I sound like a young boy going through puberty." He mutters with a cracked voice.

"And for all we know, you could be." I smirk.

He rolls his eyes, "As if! Well anyways, we're here."

"What?" I mock making him glare at me.

"We're here." He croaked slowly.

"I'm not getting you Roxas, is your voice okay?" I giggle.

"Just get out of the fucking car!" He yells and I do as he says, raising my hands in innocence.

* * *

"So, when is her next autograph signing?" Riku asked stretching after we checked in a hotel we would be staying at for a while.

"Tomorrow morning in the third districts cafe." Xion mumbled opening her book.

Roxas yawned, "Well, I'm tired! I'm hitting the slammers, what about you guys?"

We all nodd. "Okay, lets split this up reasonably, I go with Sora and Riku and share a room, and Xion and Kairi share one, okay."

We eyed him as if to say _'really? I don't think so_.'

Roxas threw up his arms, "Fine, do whatever!" He groweled and Xion and Riku took a room for themselves and made it so that Roxas had to room with Sora and I.

I sigh and unlock the door.

"Roxas, you're sleeping in the living room, I'll be in the bedroom!" I smile and start walking off to the bedroom.

"As long as I don't hear loud moaning in the night I'll be okay." Roxas shrugged and kicked his shoes off, falling on to the couch.

Sora and I turned to glare at him with a red face.

Then I headed into the room.

"Roxas shouldn't worry, we'll be real quiet..." Sora smirked playfuly.

"You're such a dork." I laugh at him and punch his arm lightly.

"It wasn't a joke." He frowned rubbing his arm, "So, by the way, you know, I'm a boy, and you're a hot girl, and there's a bed." Sora hinted.

"Uhm, are you trying to tell me something?" I ask like a dummie.

"I'm just saying that I can't guarantee that I wont-"

I shot him a evil glare that shut him up, "You don't even go there!" I hiss sitting on the bed and rolling underneath the warm covers.

Sora came in next to me and scooted so close, I had no personal space, "Why not?"

"Because I say so." I snort.

"We sound like a old married couple." Sora laughs in my ear and wraps his arms around me. I tense up quickly, and then relax. "I love you." He mumbles in my hair.

"It wont happen." I smirk to myself.

He backed away at that and frowned when I turned to look at him. "Don't be so cold, Kai." He pouted.

I roll my eyes and close my eyes for a minute, "I just can't, okay? So you better be able to wait for me."

Sora's hand reached out to stroke my face gently, "Of course, good night." He said cutely and gave me a kiss.

I tried to fall asleep but a certain someone kept feeling me up.

"Sora, it really isn't going to happen." I sigh.

"What are you talking about?" He asked innocently raising his eyebrows, I felt something traveling up and down my thigh.

"Stop touching me!" I exclaim pulling the covers down. Holy shi-

THERE WAS A FUCKING LIZARD ON MY BED!

"EWWW! Sora get it off me, please! Please! NOW!" I scream kicking my legs as Sora tried to catch it but lands on top of me as I kept screaming and screaming.

I heard the door click and Roxas ended up in the room.

"I've been hearing all these weird sounds, are you 2 o-" He stops staring at the sceen.

Sora on top of me, close to my face, holding my wrist and me screaming like crazy.

"It totally is not what it looks like." Was all that came out of Sora's mouth.

Roxas pursed his lips nodding while smirking and winking twice at us, "Of course..." He trailed off winking again, walking out of the room.

I felt so embaressed.

There was the lizard, acting like Sora's hair was its own personal jungle.

"Uhm, Sora..." I struggle.

"Yes?" He asks as the lizards flicks its tounge at me.

"The-Theres a lizard on your head!" I squeal and he starts panicking.

"GET IT OUT OF MY HAIR!" He screamed shaking his head around until the lizard was out and about, jumping out of the cracked open window.

Sora turned back to me with a wild expression and his eyes widened at me.

"What?"

"you're hair is so messy, and your face is all red." He smirks walking towards me.

"Uh-" I struggle. "So?"

Sora licks his lips, "You're so cute." He mumbles kissing me and rolling me on my back so he could lay over me.

"Sora, I swear to god, if you even try I will make it so that you can never have little Sora juniors ever in your whole entire life!" I warn but he drowns my voice with kisses.

"Mhm..." He just mumbles and I manage to push him off.

"You promised!" I whine at his, holding his shoulders.

He sighs and then nods in defeat, "Fine..." He mutters and falls back, letting me fit my head in between his neck and shoulder, with my head under his jawline.

* * *

"Rise and shine!" Roxas shouts slamming the door open and opening the blinds to let the sun stream on our skin.

"I'm so tired though! I was exhausted after yesterday..." Sora mumbles like a child.

Roxas raised his eyebrows and smirked at me in his arms, "Oh I bet you were!" He snickered and left us alone.

We got dressed and met all of them downstairs. Riku must've heard Roxas's perverted guess about me and Sora because he wouldn't keep snickering and chuckeling at us.

"Seariously, now. We need to get to third district Cafe." Xion explained wearing glasses that stooped to her nose when she looked at us from beyond them.

"Yes, yes, I'll eat my vegetables..." Roxas joked following her lead through the town.

"OH my god, there she is!" Sora squeals and points at the familiar blond signing autographs, wearing a pair of black sunglasses.

"We need to get to her quickly!" Xion exclaims and looks around, "Hold on, where's Roxas?" She raised an eyebrow looking around hesitantly.

Well, apparently, Roxas found his way to Namine in a flash. He was right above her. As in hovering above her, hanging from a small pole. He jumped off and landed on the table she was signing at and stood there peering down at her.

We pushed ourselves through the crowd to listen to their conversations with each other.

"Who are you?! If you want an autograph, fine, but please get it at the end of the line!" Namine exclaimed waving him off of the table.

"Namine, don't you recognize me? It's me! Roxas! Remember me? We're an item!" He said patting his chest like crazy as he clenched his fists.

"Security! I have a problem over here!" She says hesitantly and nervously, looking around.

Roxas grunted and took her face in both of his hands and kissed her.

She tried to get him away but each hit got weaker and weaker, and she gave in. When Roxas broke their kiss, Namine shook her head bewildered.

"SECURITY!" She screached and 2 large men came and grabbed Roxas, picking him up with ease and carrying him into a room labeled 'special room'.

I called after them, being the only one who was able to get through to him.

"No, no! Hello!" I scream at them and climb over the pole holding me back. I ran after them.

"Excuse me, don't take him. I'm going to put him on a kiddie leash." I plead and they glare at me.

"Who are you to him?" They eyed me closely.

Roxas mouthed, _'lie' _to me and I took a deep breath.

"Uhm, well, I'm-I'm" I stutter thinking for a while.

"My girlfriend!" Roxas blurted taking me in arms which made me feel un-comofortable. Since, I mean, I only see him as a brother! No way I would actually date him!

"Where's the proof?" They eyed us as we looked like we about wanted to murder each other.

Especially me, who wanted to throw daggers at him for saying such a stupid thing.

"Kiss. Then we'll let him go." They crossed their arms.

I grimaced at Roxas who swallowed hard and shot me a disgusted look behind their backs.

"We have no choice, do you want to go to a _'30 day sleepover'_ with the creeps? You're just another pretty girly face to them. You don't want to know what they'll do to you!" I hiss.

"I'd rather do that than kiss, you!" He snarled back and the security guards looked over at us with raised eyebrows.

We smile toothyly and fakely at them, quickly before coming closely to each others faces.

Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew!!!!!!

I pulled him by his shirt and kissed him.

The security guys laughed and let him go. While we walked away with disgusted faces.

"Did you just kiss my girlfriend?!" Sora hissed, grabbing the collar of Roxas's shirt.

"I had no choice!" Roxas muttered. "Xion, pass me the gum! Quick! I don't want to have to taste her saliva!" Roxas splurred reaching for the piece of gum, Xion held out to him.

I turned to Sora frowning. "Sora..." I sniffle, "Please make it better!" I bat my lashes up at him and he immeadiatly came downstarting to kiss me.

"No sex in public please!" Riku pulled Sora from me and I blushed looking away with my hair wiping in my face in the process.

"I guess we'll have to catch her when she's not in public..." Sora sighed.

"Don't worry, I know where she's staying, she can't be left from us for long because afteral." Xion turned to Sora, "You know how to unlock anything." She smirked.

"Yes I do." Sora smiled.

There's a more insane idea, that would probably work better.


End file.
